1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press brake. More particularly, the present invention relates to a press brake which allows easy selection and laying out of dies during bending of a product by detecting the kinds and layout of the dies loaded in the press brake, indicating the layout of the dies and the details of a workpiece and the product, and checking interference between the workpiece and the dies when the product is to be bent.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, where lengths and shapes of a plurality of bent spots or bend lines in a bent product are different from one another, a plurality of spots in a workpiece have often been bent in sequence with one press brake by loading and properly spacing a plurality of dies in the press brake.
When a plurality of spots in a workpiece are to be bent by loading a plurality of dies in the press brake, the kinds and layout of the dies to be used are recorded in a work sheet so as to facilitate easy selection of the dies when bending of the same product is carried out again. However, this recording work is burdensome.
For a new product, such as a sheet metal part, a worker must consider the kinds and arrangement of dies according to a bending sequence of the product. It was thus troublesome to select and arrange dies in accordance with bending of a new product.
It is necessary to check interferences between a workpiece and dies for bending of the workpiece. Traditionally, it was rather difficult to see the workpiece and the dies, because they were stereoscopically shown in a display device.
Furthermore, when the whole picture of the product and the workpiece was displayed, for instance where the workpiece was long, it was difficult to see the picture because of thin or incomplete displaying of portions of the product or workpiece in the vicinity of end parts or feature sections.